Wormholes Stargates and Rangers Oh My!
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Alternate Reality Sarra encounters the Stargate program...chaos ensues. PG 13
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Zeo, Haim Saban owns em. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee. I do not own SG-1. MGM does. I smack the two together. Here we go kids! Rated PG 13 Violence, swearing, drama. Alternate Realities...my rebouncing ideas. *Grin* (Read Silver Zeo First.)

Wormholes, StarGates, and Power Rangers Oh My!:

Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee moaned as she woke up, in a strange place and cursed as she got up slowly. "Ohkay...where am I and what planet, and time line is it as well as who the Hell is in charge?" She asked fiercely. There was a time of muffled curses, and a "Let me through!" Sarra raised an eyebrow. She looked behind her and then saw a big stone ring. "Daaamnn." She muttered. "The others are never going to believe me..." She muttered.

She rolled her neck around, in a swing motion to clear her head. "Crap." She muttered. Sarra's head stopped ringing. For all of twelve minutes before she fainted. "Crap." She muttered as soon as she awoke. She smiled as she looked at the short red-headed doctor. "Tell me, I am not in a medical facility, I know I am in an army one at any rate." Dr. Janet Fraiser looked at her. "I'll tell you that much." Dr. Janet Fraiser said. Sarra smiled. "You are?" Sarra smiled. "Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, formerly a Commander with the United States Army, in my reality. At any rate." She said, and then the door, well pocket door slid open.

Sarra looked over, after she got her glasses from Dr. Fraiser, Sarra frowned. She noticed the wings.'Military...crap.' She thought. 'Not again...' Sarra sighed deeply. Sarra smiled sadly. "Let me guess, they are not going to let me go without answers." The tall, skinny Colonel with salt and pepper hair, smiled. "You guessed rightly." Sarra muttered curses. "Hells..." "Ohkay...ya ain't going to believe me even if I do tell, but I will tell ya'll once. So gather yer team." She said. Sarra leaned back and closed her eyes for a fraction of a second. There was something silver in her hand, her right hand, as she held it, it nearly slipped out. Colonel Jack O'Neill looked at it. It was a circle of peweter with a star and a rose and leaves around it. Sarra smiled as Jack looked at it and then turned away. Sarra slept til the others were gatherered at the debriefing room behind the Gate, or what the Goul'd would say as the Jah'bahai.

Sarra got helped into her seat by Dr. Daniel Jackson. "Thanks." She said. Once everyone had gathered, she told them. "I told ya it was unbelievable." She said with a wry grin. Sarra felt ill...but she maintained. Everyone looked a little shocked. To say the least. She grinned and then she stood. "Hang on..." She used her Zeo crystal, which was shrunk down to the size of a necklace. "Silver Zeo Power." She whispered. Then turned into a person with a battle suit. Sarra smiled as she took off her helmet, and they gasped as her hair had turned silver. "My using the Power..." She said. Sarra sank, and she collapsed, as her suit went into subspace.

"Lieutenant!" There were shouts of her name. She closed her eyes. Sarra smiled in her sleep. "I just need rest." Was all she said. Sarra smiled as Colonel Jack O'Neill helped her up, and got her back to the Infermary. "I hate these places...the food's terrible..." Jack chuckled. Sarra smiled as she passed out. "Thanks Sir." She whispered as she closed her eyes. Dr. Janet Fraiser looked at her and Jack, and then came near. "Doc...she just needs rest." Janet nodded.

"So what's her...Story?" Janet asked. Jack told her. "God." Her blue eyes flashed sympathy. Jack nodded. "Yeah." Sarra woke hours later, and found the one they called Teal'c sitting watch. She smiled as she opened her eyes. "Hello." She said. He smiled. "You are awake." She nodded. "Mr. state the obvious...yeah..." he quirked a smile. She smiled back. "Gods, what time is it?" He looked at the clock, "Twenty one hundred hours..." Sarra calculated it. "Gods...nine o'clock?" She asked. He nodded. "Must've been more tired than I thought..." She said, as she rubbed her eyes. "Thank you for staying..." She said. He smiled. "My pleasure, LieutenantSarraTorrens-Lee." Sarra smiled. Her lips were dry as she licked them. "Please. Don't call me Lee. It still hurts too much..." He looked at her. "May I ask why?" He said. She smiled. "The husband...that gave me that name...died in mine arms..." She said sadly.

"He was way too young to give up his life...I wish I could've given mine for his..." "I would've eager-ly..." She whispered, as her heart broke. "I am sorry for your loss." She smiled. "Thank you." She said softly. "Shall I get anything for you?" He asked. Her head started to split. "I need some Tylonel." "Or a sledgehammer." She said jokingly, as Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "You Tauri are strange." She smiled. "We get stranger with every single individual Teal'c." She said. Sarra got up, slowly. Her body ached, but she managed to sigh and grin as Dr. Daniel Jackson came to her side. "Doc. Hey." He smiled. "Lieutenant." She moved her left arm, and her hand letting it streach and get the 'muscles' under control. "Oh God!" Sarra smiled. "Torture...and replacement." "Evil robot...now dusted, thankfully." She said with a smile.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. "What year is it?" She asked. "Nineteen ninety-six." She groaned. "Hells...fourteen years into the past." "Oh crap..." She said. "Thats not what I needed..." She muttered. She smiled as she rolled her eyes. "OH CRAP!" "NINETY SIX...maybe I can still...no. I cannot afford to interfere...they wouldn't understand..." "Damn." "_**Damn**_. _**Damn**_. Now a lad that's young enough to make his mind up what he's going to do with his life is going to die and I can't do anything about it!" Teal'c looked at her. "Is there a way we could warn them without exposing who our source is?" He asked. She thought. "There might be." "Not sure how though." She said.

Sarra sighed. "God..." She said as she closed her eyes. She closed her eyes and tears came down. Sarra sighed, and then bit down on her energy leakage. Sarra smiled when Daniel touched her shoulder. "Thanks." She said. Sarra smiled as she opened her eyes, and concentrated on her emotional state. She clamped what looked to be as if a sheild, and it worked. Sarra closed her eyes. "Better." She said and got up again. She smiled as she looked at her new found friends. "So, what does the higher ups have to say?" She asked. Daniel looked at her with a smile. "You can stay with us, either be in missions with us, or in the labs...depending on your skill set." Sarra smiled. "Sounds good." She said, and she smiled as she walked to a computer and typed up a profile of sorts of what she could do weapons wise, and teams wise, and labs wise.

After printing it off, she handed two copies for Daniel. "One for Gen. Hammond, and one for a certain Colonel O'Neill. I don't think he really likes me." Daniel smiled. "With Jack, it takes time to rub off on people so that he could like them... Still having trouble with me." Sarra smiled. "If he needs to make a new name, he could call me Sarra Niwinski...if he wants." Teal'c and Daniel smiled. "But he has to have a tag of either Lieutenant or Commander. That's what I answer to; on my Earth. Especially with my PTSD." She said with a grin.

Sarra smiled. "Thanks." She said with a smile, as Daniel hugged her, and Teal'c smiled. They helped her stand, and she felt much better. "Better." She said. She got up, and smiled, as she opened her hand again. "Damn. This is hurtin'...guess its because of the stupid 'bots in orbit..." She said. Daniel looked at her. "Is it going to be a problem?" She sighed. "Goddess...I hope not." Her arm reacted again. "CRAP!" She shouted, as her hand and arm reacted, and the silver energy came out. "BACK!" She shouted. Sarra collapsed. "Oh...Godds..." Sarra sighed and collapsed again. She curled into a ball and Jack O'Neill came to her side. "Back..." She whispered.

Her energy made her scream the whole place down almost. Then; an energy Jack had never felt before came into the base. Sarra screamed as she saw her nemesis. "NO!" Teal'c got in his way of her, and he was moved aside. Sarra screamed. "NO!" She said. "I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE ME AGAIN!" "NEVER AGAIN!" She screamed. The energy that filled the room made Jack's ears pop more than once. Jack pulled out his Zat, and aimed it at Mondo's head. "Don't Move!" "You are in a restricted area! You are here without AUTHORIZATION!" She heard him read the Military Miranda and she tried not to laugh.

Sarra sank against the pain that was in her arm. "Oh...Gods..." She muttered. "NO..." "Never again..." She said. Sarra screamed, almost unearthly, as she glowed. Sarra blew Mondo away. He had teleported back to his subspace pocket ship, and Sarra collapsed, onto the cold concrete floor. "Sarra..." Daniel was shocked. Jack got to her side. "Sorry...Colonel..." He smiled. "Its alright." He said. She smiled. 'Jason...' She thought. A tear came down her face. She smiled sadly as Jack got her inside and to sleep, in one of the guest quarters. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, she opened her eyes, nine hours later. She woke in a strange room, again, and from a nightmare. "Oh...gods...oh...gods." She muttered. Her heart was panicing.

"No..." "No...Never get my own...Never...get my peace...ever again." Sarra muttered as she grabbed hold of under her legs and started rocking in one spot. Sarra closed her eyes. "No." "No...I can't..." "Never again...I've got to get out of here..." "Or..." "Next best thing..." "No..." She sighed. "All I can do...save HIM..." She whispered. She timed it. When she thought no one was watching.

Sarra escaped. "Where would she go?" Jack shouted. Daniel paled. "You don't think..." "Surrendering herself?" Jack cursed. "Shit." He swore. "T?" He asked Teal'c. "You think she would?" Teal'c sighed and nodded. "She is an honourable woman. Yes. She'd do it." Jack cursed again. "Can we find her?" He asked. Daniel thought. "I think I might know where she'd go. Angel Grove." He swore. "Alright, we need to get there, we search. Lets go." They got to use the small plane that they had for small group missions.

Sarra had gotten back to Angel Grove and she looked around and she couldn't find herself. She sighed. Sarra smiled, as she felt her heart full of relief. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes and she stood there and prayed. She loved him...he was going to be okay though. Thank god. She got to the cliffs. It was weird. It was almost as if it were a flashback to her world. 'Jason...Jason...I am glad...I can save you this time.' She thought. 'Save you from me...' "Ma'am?" She turned as she heard that. "STAY BACK!" She warned them. "I can't sleep anymore...I can barely function...even with a link, and I will not force myself on another person because I might get them killed." "Never again!" She said. Sarra closed her eyes. "This is all I can do." She said as a wind picked up, and blew her hair, long and brown around her face, til it turned white. Sarra closed her eyes again, after opening them once.

Jack was there. "Please!" She smiled. "You are meant for something else, sir. I will not put ye all at risk. Not again." "Never again!" She cried out. "Is this worth it?" He asked. She smiled. "If it means to save the world, then, yes." Jack cursed, as he knew that she wasn't wearing her communicator. Daniel had it, and he was trying to convince the Rangers to come and help. "I will do this for him...I will save him..." "This time." She said. Sarra took another half a step back. "SARRA!" Jack called out. She smiled. "Its alright, Jack, this way the pain will stop." She said.

"This way there will be no more pain!" She shouted. Her body was cold and her heart was starting to shut itself down. There was a teleportation light. It was black streaked with gold and red. "No...no..." She muttered. Sarra stepped backwards a half a step back. "NO!" Jack cried out. "SARRA!" Daniel cried. She smiled. Tears were streaking down her face. "Never again." She said.

Sarra cried out, "NEVER AGAIN!" She screamed. The wind picked up again, and clouds rolled in. The Magick within her was playing havoc on the weather. As it was known to do. Sarra closed her eyes. "NO!" Jack and Jason cried out, as she turned her back to them and faced the waves, smiling, almost. Sarra closed her eyes, as she had opened them once. She heaved a sigh. She took a step..."_**NO!**_" The others bellowed.

Sarra smiled. Jason and Jack both reached for her. Jason got to her in time. "Let me go...LET ME GO!" She shouted. Sarra closed her eyes as she tried to get out of his grip. "Please..." She shook her head. "I am doing this for YOU!" She screamed at him. "So that YOU won't have to DIE DAMN IT!" She swore. "That is what will happen AGAIN! I cannot ALLOW that to happen again!" Sarra's face went nearly beat red. Jason looked at her. "Sarra...Please." She whimpered.

"No...No." "Jason...Get away from me..." "I am dangerous to your health." She saw her dead lover alive again. "Please..." "Let me do what's RIGHT!" She cried. Sarra shook her head as she pulled herself away. _**"NO!"**_ Jason cried out. Sarra smiled. "This is the only thing I can DO!" She cried.

He held her again. "NO..." "Please..." She shook her head. "To save you all...you are the soul of this team, no matter what anyone says, if you go, chaos will ensue...I cannot have that happen again!" She said. "Please?" "Let me go?" She asked. "Let me...go." She whispered.

Sarra closed her eyes. Her eyes were red with blotched vision. "Let me go..." She muttered, and then touched his mind with hers, of what happend to her on her planet. "Please...just...before this...gets out of my control..." "Don't let this eat at you...you'll find someone better. Someone that will be easier..""Keep you alive...this way..." She said, breakingly. "This way...I can keep my promise..." She said. Her eyes turned silver. "This isn't worth losing your life over..." He said. She smiled. "Yes it is." "You are the soul of this team. Tommy's the heart, but you are the soul." "Even someone so twisted as myself can see that. I will keep mine promises...Jason..." "You...are as handsome as I remember..." "I am glad to see you once more...even in this circumstance." She pulled off somethings off of her neck.

Jason touched her face. Her eyes closed, "Please..." She took off the ring her husband had had for himself, and she gave him it. She put her necklace back on her neck, and then took off her medallion. She strung the ring on its silver chunky chain, and put it in his hands. "Keep this...in rememberance of me." She said. "Please..." She kissed him. Her body shook, as she stood. _**"NO!"**_ She heard him scream. She smiled. "Only thing I can do..." Sarra whispered. "Fare thee well into the land of the light..." She said. Sarra took her final step. _**"NO!"**_ She smiled. Jason put the necklace on his neck, as he did, he grabbed at her. He wasn't fast enough. Sarra fell...and then there was a ball of energy surrounding her. "NO!" She cried. She hit the energy ball.

Sarra collapsed into Jason's arms, as the ball of energy let her go. Sarra sighed. He looked at her. "Why...?" He smiled. "I'm glad your here..." She smiled. "You say that now, younglin'..." She said. He smiled. He helped her to stand, and put her medallion over her neck. She felt its heavy weight, and smiled. He licked his lips, as she did, she chuckled. He kissed her. "Jason..." He heard her mutter. "Shhh..." He said. She smiled. "God...Its been so long...you...I missed you..." He smiled. She passed out. "Relax..." Jack said as Jason looked worried. Sarra smiled as she draped her arms against his neck. Jason smiled and kissed her temple. She muttered in Japanese, and that made Dr. Jackson smile.

"What did she say?" He asked Daniel. "She's very worried for you, because she loves you and everyone she's ever loved, she has lost them. She can't deal with losing anyone...not ever again..." He cursed. "I'll do what I can." Jason murmured. She moaned. He held her. He wiped the tears that came from her eyes. He kissed her gently. She smiled. Sarra closed her eyes after opening them. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She showed him, in his mind and he gasped.

Sarra woke up several hours later, and found herself in Jack O'Neill's house. "Sir." She said as she noticed his footsteps. He came to her and let her in. "How did you get here?" He asked. She smiled. "Walked." He cursed. She was cold. Even he could tell. She smiled. "Gods if I could sleep..." She muttered. He got a towel for her, and rooted through the bag that she had left there the week before. "Here." He gave her some clothes. She put them on after she had a shower. "Thanks Sir." He smiled. "There's another bedroom, have some rest." She shook her head. "Don't want to sleep..." She muttered.

"Remember too much..." She finished as she looked at the moon and the stars. Jack touched her shoulder. "Don't!" She said, sharply. "Don't want to link with anyone not now...Can't afford the pain..." "I'll die.. but the way I want...not because I have to 'save' anyone. Not because the Earth needs me to save it." Jack cursed. "Sarra..." She smiled. "Its okay Jack." She said with a small grin. "It's what I've been destined for, Ah cannot ignore my destiny." "At least this way...Jason will be alive...I will be sane, and the world will be as safe as I can make it." She said with a smile.

"You are crazy." He told her. She laughed. "Yeah, I am." He sighed. He looked at her. "Sarra..." She shook her head. "No, Jackie, no." He rolled his eyes. "You are crazy, if you think I won't help you." She rolled her eyes again. "No, Colonel. Not again. Not ever again." She said.


	2. Denial

Chapter Two: Denial:

"Not a chance, Jack." She said furiously cold. He shuddered.

"Sarra..." He implored. Sarra just touched her mind to his. She showed him. "Sarra...oh...Sarra...Lieutenant." She smiled. "Canna help me now, O'Neill." "No one can." She closed her eyes. Her body was clammy, and her heat was leaving her body. "Sarra!" "Lieutenant." She shook her head.

Sarra got up and got to the front door of Jack's home. "I am sorry O'Neill. You'll save the world. I'll just kill it." She cursed harshly. He got in her way. "NO..." "Please." She asked quietly. Deathly quiet, as he would remember with a shudder.

"Sarra..." She shook her head.

"No."

Sarra pushed him out of her way and left again. He considered trying to track her down and cursed when he didn't figure out how he could do that. Calling the base, he relayed that information to Teal'c and Daniel and Sam. "We can help, sir, if you want." He smiled at Sam's answer.

"Yes I want. Five minutes ago, my house and something technical to track her down Daniel." Daniel snorted.

"Do my best, Jack." He said.

Sarra meanwhile, was trying to figure out how to do this with minimal damage to anyone else. She figured surrender and maybe blowing up the ship with only her inside. _'Its my best bet.' 'Especially if I block out the Rangers and keep them out.' _She thought. Sarra closed her eyes. "Here we go." She teleported to the hideout that Mondo had in his subspace pocket beyond the moon. She made him reappear, and took the bomb that she had had in her car in her hands, that was small enough to hide, yet powerful enough to blast ships into smithereens. _'Thanks, Tony Stark.'_ She thought with a smile.

"So, you have come back." A tin voice said to her. She smiled grimly.

"Yes I have, Mondo." She said with a deep voice. He chuckled.

She tried not to show that she was scared. Tried very hard. Sarra smiled. The timer was defaulted. She would be the self sacrifical lamb, no problem. She found herself on the other side, trapped. "Not again..." She muttered, and got her other self out of there with a quick teleportation. _'There...' _She thought.

_'Sorry Jack...' _ She thought with a smile. _'You are a light for the world where my world was darkness.'_ She said in her mind. It made Jack stop. "Jack?" Daniel asked, concerned. Jack hit his truck. "Damn...we're too late." Teal'c looked surprised. Sam touched Jack's shoulder.

Sarra smiled, as she felt Jack's protest of anger. _'Its the only way Jacko. Keep the peace for as long as we can...at least I saved the other me.'_ She said. Sarra closed her eyes. She touched the switch. "NO!" Mondo cried as the others did as well. Sarra smiled in her death.

For the first time in a long time she smiled. Even in her death. Hours later, she was found on the beach in Angel Grove, as a Missing Persons case. Jason was busy seeing to his new girl, as he should have been but Tommy and Jack identified her as Sarra Niwinski. Tommy Oliver, leader of the Zeo Rangers looked down at his could be partner.

"She was stupid, but she was willing to make the risks we all make. She's a beautiful spirit I will never forget." Jack nodded. He kissed her forhead. There was a small simple ceremony for Sarra Niwinski Lieutenant of the Air Force. That would've made her laugh, Jack thought.


	3. Star Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or SG1 I own Sarra Torrens Lee.

Ch. 3: Star Epilogue:

The other team mates of SG-1 were teleported back to Cheyanne Mountain and Jack wanted to let that reality's Sarra and team know that if they needed them, they'd be there in a flash. The Rangers stated likewise. Sarra came to Jack and smiled, as she noticed he shifted uncomfortably.

"She was proud to call you a friend, O'Neill, Jack, Colonel, as I am I. If you ever need of us, we'll be there. I believe she cared about you in a special way, even I don't know how my alternate realities ended up, but I know that she could've loved you, given the chance." He blushed as the others did.

"Sarra?..." Jason monotoned. She chuckled. "Tis alright dear." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze and he relaxed. Jack left with a smile and a new thing for his wrist, a communicator.

The End.


End file.
